The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to trace logging.
Program execution information may be recorded to assist in diagnosing and debugging program issues using various techniques, such as event logging and trace logging. Event logging relates to recording program information relating to diagnostic and auditing purposes for system administrators. Similarly, trace logging (i.e. trace information logging, software tracing, or tracing) relates to recording information about a software program's execution primarily used by a programmer to debug a computer program.